


SIETE MESES Y MEDIO

by Lederh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Friendship, Orgasm
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lederh/pseuds/Lederh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un conflicto por un paquete de galletas… Liam no tiene nada que ver pero está algo perdido y bastante cachondo. Harry sólo quiere vengarse y ser un buen amigo… pero se le va la mano (¡literalmente!). Niall es demasiado práctico y muy dramático.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SIETE MESES Y MEDIO

“Niall… Niall… ¿Dónde están mis galletas?”, pregunta Harry aun revisando con falsas esperanzas los gabinetes de la cocina. Niall ha estado muy callado desde que Harry regresó de la universidad y está seguro de haber puesto su paquete de galletas en el gabinete superior derecho de la cocina… Ahora no hay rastros de él.

“¡Niall!”, grita Harry aun sin recibir respuestas del rubio. Es imposible que no lo haya escuchado cuando el departamento que comparten está muy lejos de ser el más grande del edificio, la cuadra o de la ciudad, probablemente es todo lo contrario.

“¡¿Niall?!”, insiste pero solo silencio lo recibe. Harry sale de la cocina encontrando a Niall donde lo había dejado la última vez que lo vio. Sentado en el pequeño escritorio de la sala, perdiendo el tiempo en su laptop… a unos cuantos metros de la cocina.

“¿Te comiste mis galletas?”. Harry se siente estúpido por preguntar pero no puede concebir que esta triste historia se siga repitiendo.

“¡Tenía hambre, Harry!”. Niall por fin responde atacando a Harry con su cara de culpa, marca registrada. Harry resopla molesto, repitiéndose mentalmente “Esta vez no… Esta vez no se saldrá con la suya”.

“¡¿Todas? ¿Te las comiste todas?!”, pregunta acercándose a al rubio.

“¡Era un hambre enorme!”, se queja como un niño el irlandés.

“¿Y no podías comprar algo antes de llegar aquí? ¿O ya tenías planeado acabar con ellas desde anoche?”, pregunta Harry aún más molesto. “¿Cómo se supone que haga mi cheesecake ahora?”

“Lo siento, Harry. Se suponía que Liam estuviera aquí con la pizza para cuando yo llegara… La nevera era sólo agua y hielo”, responde el rubio en tono de arrepentimiento. Pero Harry lo conoce muy bien para caer en sus juegos. Niall toma lo que quiere cuando quiere porque sabe que sólo tiene que hacerse el tonto para salirse con la suya. “Perdóname, ¿sí?”, agrega con ojos de cachorro lombriciento.

“¡Deja de hacer eso!”, le reclama Harry, sintiendo su enojo desvanecerse poco a poco. ¿Por qué Niall tiene ese poder sobre él? Ambos se conocen desde niños y desde el inicio Niall ha tenido la capacidad de doblegar a Harry a su voluntad sin problemas. Niall es mayor que Harry por meses pero aun así Harry ve en Niall a su hermano menor que debe proteger, cuidar, incluso mimar. No puede evitarlo.

“¿Me perdonas?”, insiste el rubio con sus ojos azules tan grandes y húmedos como un personaje de anime. Harry lo odia.

“Ve a comprar mis galletas y todo está perdonado”, dice Harry en su último intento de mantenerse firme.

“¡Harry!”, se queja el irlandés y el chico de ojos verde tuerce sus ojos.

“¿Qué, Niall?”, pregunta Harry esperando por el pero de su amigo. Niall nunca gana a medias, él simplemente gana.

“Es que… Es que Liam debe estar por llegar con la pizza en cualquier momento... Me estoy muriendo de hambre”, contesta el irlandés, ojos suplicantes.

“¡Te comiste una bolsa completa de galletas, Niall!”, se resiste Harry.

“Si me obligas a ir ahora al supermercado podría desmayarme… Tu no quieres eso, ¿verdad?”. El drama y preocupación en el rostro de Niall es insoportable… Harry lo odia, lo odia de verdad.

“Está bien, olvídalo… Solo deja de hacer esa cara… ¡Es desagradable!”, se rinde, tirándose en el sofá, debatiéndose si ir a comprar el mismo sus galletas caídas en guerra u olvidarse del postre que le prometió a su hermana.

“¡Mira esto Harry. Taylor subió fotos en bikini. Ven a verla!”, dice Niall con demasiada emoción, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus cejas subiendo y bajando rápidamente sobre sus ojos. Harry lo odia.

“¿Qué Taylor?”, pregunta poco interesado.

“La de Derecho… ¡Está buenísima!”, agrega el irlandés, poniendo su atención nuevamente en las fotos de la chica.

“Nada especial”, comenta Harry sin pensarlo.

“¡¿Nada especial?!”. Niall lo observa indignado. “Ven a ver esto y luego me dices”, agrega señalando las fotos en su laptop. Harry no está para nada interesado. Cuando dice “nada realmente especial” acerca de “Taylor la de Derecho”, no lo dice por decir después de haber estado “allí”. Pero Niall no tiene por qué saber que Taylor la de Derecho fue una de sus estudiantes en sus clases de yoga, ni lo que pasó durante una sesión “privada”.

“Deberías usar esa emoción que tienes por Taylor para levantar tu perezoso trasero de allí y comprar mis galletas”, dice sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón

“No seas tonto, Harold”, responde Niall tranquilamente. Harry le lanza una mirada acecina pero para cuando llega a él, el rubio ya tiene su atención nuevamente en su laptop. Harry odia lo tanto que ama a ese irlandés. Resignado a la realidad de que Niall no ira por sus galletas, Harry toma su celular en busca de su última esperanza… porque definitivamente no está de humor para volver a salir.

“¡Liiiiimaaaa!”, exclama con emoción después del “¡Barryyyy!” al otro lado de la línea.

“¿Dónde está? Pregúntale si trae la pizza”, ordena Niall de inmediato. Harry tuerce sus ojos y lo ignora.

“¿Que hay, Harry?”, pregunta Liam.

“Aquí, necesitando de un favor… ¿Dónde estás?”.

“Estacionándome. Ya estoy en el departamento”, responde Liam.

“¡Oh!”, exclama Harry decepcionado. Gemma y sus cheesecake tendrán que esperar a otra ocasión.

“¿Dónde estás tú? ¿Qué sucede?”, interroga Liam.

“No sucede nada. Yo estoy en el departamento”, dice Harry suspirando desanimado.

“¿Necesitas algo? Si quieres puedo salir a buscarlo, sólo ven por la pizza… Me imagino que Niall debe estar comiéndose hasta las sillas”, dice Liam divertido.

“No, no es importante, no te preocupes…”, dice Harry torciendo sus ojos porque Liam es demasiado servicial. “… Sólo apúrate con esa pizza porque Niall ya terminó con las sillas y va por la mesa ahora”, agrega, orgulloso de causar una carcajada en su amigo.

“En vez de tratar de ser divertido deberías decirme en donde está Liam”, sugiere Niall, pero otra vez es ignorado.

“¿Seguro que no necesitas nada? Sabes que siempre es un placer para mí ayudarte, cariño”, dice Liam en tono juguetón y Harry se ríe divertido. “Si necesitas algo sólo dilo, mi Sol”, agrega Liam.

“No te preocupes, mi cielo, ya te dije que no es tan importante. Ahora sólo me importa ver esa linda carita tuya”, responde Harry con voz melosa.

“No empieces, por favor”, advierte Niall. Y la sonrisa de Harry se hace aún más amplia, recordando cuanto Niall odia esto.

“¡Pronto estaré allí, cariño!”, anuncia Liam.

“¡Te espero con ansias, amor!”, responde Harry tirando le un beso a través de su celular, antes de cortar la llamada. Un gruñido del rubio es la respuesta.

“¡Por favor, Harry!”, suplica Niall. Una sonrisa malévola se forma en rostro de Harry. Sabe cuánto Niall odia como Harry y Liam flirtean entre ellos. Todo es una simple broma entre amigos pero Niall no lo soporta. “Ustedes son como mis hermanos… No necesito la idea de ambos cogiéndose”, dijo un día. Harry no puede negar que es divertido ver el rostro perturbado de Niall y como Liam le sigue la corriente con palabras dulces, caricias tiernas o con azotes en su trasero con comentarios lascivos. Ambos obtienen gran diversión de ello.

“Liam esta de humor y pronto estará aquí, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Pero…. si vas por mis galletas tal vez pueda considerarlo y guardar mi amor por Liam para otro día”, propone Harry. Niall realmente detesta sus jueguitos y tal vez esto sea suficiente para recuperar sus galletas. Pero entonces Liam aparece tras la puerta de con la pizza. El irlandés se olvida de todo y arremete contra él.

“¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!”, recrimina antes de arrebatarle la caja de pizza de la mano y llevársela a la mesa.

“Yo también te extrañe, Niall”, dice Liam irónico. “De nada, por cierto”, agrega. Harry sólo ve la escena resignados a la perdición absoluta de sus galletas… Niall no va a colaborar. El chico de ojos verdes sólo puede responder la sonrisa cansada de Liam con otra sonrisa.

“Estoy exhausto… ¡Qué maldito día!”, exclama tirando su bolsa del gimnasio en el suelo.

“¿Día movido?”, pregunta Harry.

“Tres clases extras… Louis volvió a cancelar a última hora y tuve que tomar 2 de sus clases… No sé qué pensaba Mark cuando contrató a ese tipo”, se queja Liam.

“Es divertido… Me agrada”, dice Harry.

“¡Es un irresponsable!”, protesta Liam.

“Como digas… ¿Y de quien era la otra clase?”, pregunta Harry.

“Un cliente… una clase particular… Y no pude negarme…”, contesta Liam dudoso… transparente.

“¿Por qué presiento que ese cliente era la chica de ojos verdes? ¿Sophia?”, pregunta Harry suspicaz.

“¿Tal vez porque era ella…?”, responde Liam sin mirarlo.

“¿Te pidió una clase personalizada? ¡Dime que hiciste algo al respecto esta vez, por Dios! Esa chica está loca por ti”, exclama Harry, quitándole la caja de pizza a Niall antes que acabe con todo.

“No sería profesional”, se queja Liam quitándose la camiseta sudada y poniéndola sobre su hombro.

“No sería profesional si te la cogieras en el gimnasio, en horas laborables… ¿Qué estás esperando para hacer tu movida?”, dice Harry mordiendo un pedazo de pizza, sin poder evitar que Niall se haga con la pizza nuevamente.

“No es profesional, punto... Y no es que esté criticando el hecho de que tu si te acuestes con tus clientes… fuera del gimnasio… en horas no laborables…”, contesta Liam, sin disimular su disimular su tono acusatorio.

“El mundo del yoga es muy flexible… No hay espacio para el drama o el estrés… ¡El yoga es para vivir plenamente!”, contesta Harry guiñando un ojo y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Liam, que no puede evitar sonreír.

“Por cierto… ¡Apestas!”, agrega Harry.

“¡Sí!”, dice Niall, pero ese hecho no le evita seguir devorando la pizza como si no hubiera un mañana.

“Hasta donde tengo entendido hay duchas en el gimnasio, Leeyum”, protesta Harry.

“Lo siento. No puede bañarme… Sophia estaba en las duchas… luego de las clases… así que… Además, tenía que ir por la pizza y ya venía tarde…”, dice Liam en el tono más defensivo posible. Harry tuerce sus ojos sin remedio.

“Mira, Liam, no voy a criticar tu ética de trabajo o lo que sea pero si te estas conteniendo con esta chica sólo por Daniel… ¡Mierda, ya pasaron 6 meses!”, dice Harry molesto. Harry no puede evitarlo. Si debe seguir viendo a uno de sus mejores amigos desviviéndose por una mujer que lo dejó Harry podría gritar. Liam es demasiado sensible para su propio bien… y para el gusto de Harry también.

“Daniel no tiene nada que ver en esto”, dice Liam en una queda voz.

“¡Eso espero!”, dice Harry casi como una amenaza. “No quiero tener otra de esas pláticas contigo”.

“Como sea. Necesito un baño”, dice Liam tomando sus cosas y huyendo de la conversación. “Por favor, sálvame uno o 2 pedazos de pizza”, agrega antes de dirigirse a su cuarto.

“¡Hecho!”, contesta Harry, arrebatándole la caja de pizza al irlandés.

“Él es un preparador físico… No debería comer esto de todas formas”, se queja Niall tomando un pedazo más de la comida chatarra, antes de sentándose nuevamente en frente de su laptop.

Harry se dedica entonces a comer uno o dos pedazos de pizza, mientras piensa en lo tonto que es Liam por seguir guardándole luto a una relación que no tenía futuro de todas formas. Así que mientras come, Harry toma su celular y comienza a buscar entre sus amigos quien conoce a Sophia. Él sabe que estudia en la misma universidad de Liam y él… alguien de sus amigos debe conocerla. De una u otra forma Harry hará que “Sophiam” se vuelva una realidad antes de que Liam termine solterón viviendo del recuerdo de Daniel.

Pero no tiene mucha suerte, nadie parece conocer a la chica, no hay nadie que pueda ayudarlo a crear un encuentro “casual” entre ambos, al menos uno en el que Liam no pueda detectar su firma. Algo decepcionado Harry se levanta del sofá y va directo al baño, con la única idea de sacar ese olor a queso de sus manos que se ha vuelto insoportable. Pero cuando abre la puerta queda paralizado.

Liam aún está allí, de espaldas a él, inclinado sobre el lavabo, su brazo derecho se sacude constantemente y por la posición del mismo, su mano no puede estar más que sobre su entrepierna… Harry sabe lo que su amigo está haciendo y debería cerrar la puerta de inmediato, darle privacidad, pero en cambio queda allí, distraído por la imagen de Liam en él espejo, ceño fruncido, sus ojos cerrados y su boca entre abierta en placer, mientras jadea quedamente. Luego sus ojos se entreabren y su mirada se cruza con la de Harry en el espejo. Liam se voltea como un rayo, ojos abiertos a más no poder, tratando de cubrir su erección con sus manos, entonces es cuando Harry decide cerrar la puerta del baño nuevamente.

Harry se sienta como autómata en el sofá donde comía su pizza y navegaba en su celular tranquilamente, como si nunca se hubiera movido de allí. Sólo que ahora trata de borrar la imagen de Liam masturbándose de su cabeza. No es que Harry no supiera que Liam o Niall de vez en cuando juegan con ellos mismos (él lo hace también), es sólo que no necesitaba todo los detalles. No necesitaba conocer el rostro de placer de Liam.

Harry escucha la puerta del baño abrirse no mucho después y de reojo puede ver a Liam salir lentamente, una toalla en su cintura. Harry no se atreve a mirarlo… es incómodo. Liam no demora en correr a su cuarto de todas formas.

Harry lo piensa un par de minutos antes de levantarse e ir al baño, seguro de que no haya Moros en la costa. Sus manos de verdad apestan, pero cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta, el vergonzoso incidente vuelve a su mente y opta mejor por ir al fregador de la cocina… “¿Por qué no hice esto para empezar?”, se recrimina mentalmente mientras enjuaga el jabón de sus manos.

Harry vuelve al sofá, tratando de distraer su mente, pero se le hace difícil. Y Harry piensa que es estúpido sentirse tan contrariado como se siente; Liam y él, ambos son hombres y se han visto desnudos en varias ocasiones… Y aunque ver a tu mejor amigo haciéndose una paja no es la circunstancia ideal, no es que Liam estuviera devorando un cadáver humano o algo así. “Es una tontería… Es gracioso incluso”, piensa Harry, tratando de relajarse… Pero la memoria del rostro de Liam concentrado en lo que hacía no se lo facilita.

“¿Liam va a venir por esos pedazos de pizza?... Se están enfriando”, dice Niall, sacando a Harry de su ensimismamiento.

“¡Deja su comida en paz!”, contesta Harry no muy seguro si Liam saldrá de su cuarto de nuevo. Tal vez está más que avergonzado y probablemente no salga hasta mañana, cuando esté seguro que Harry no esté en los alrededores. “Esto es estúpido”, piensa, levantándose del sofá, decidido a ir por Liam y hablar con él. Pero… Liam tal vez esté terminando lo que interrumpió… Harry se deja caer nuevamente en el sofá… “¡Esto es estúpido!”, murmura para sí mismo.

“Deberías ir a preguntarle si va a comer”, pide Niall, sin dejar su atención sobre su laptop.

“¿Por qué tendría yo que irle a preguntar si tú eres el interesado?, cuestiona Harry realmente curioso por la respuesta del irlandés.

“Obviamente yo estoy ocupado, Harry. Tú, por el contrario, no está haciendo nada… Es sólo lógica”, dice Niall.

“Tú… Olvídalo”, Harry se rinde ante la lógica de su amigo. “Sólo deja la pizza en paz… Ya te comiste más de la mitad, debería ser más que suficiente”, agrega.

“¡No lo es!”, replica el rubio.

“Pues infórmale a tu estomago que lo es, Niall”, dice Harry sin ocultar su molestia. Odia el metabolismo de roedor de su amigo.

“¿Peleando de nuevo?”, dice Liam y Harry voltea de inmediato a mirarlo, sin pensarlo. Liam esquiva su mirada y Harry siente como si lo hubieran gaznateado.

“Estaba tratando de proteger tu cena del pozo sin fondo aquí presente”, dice Harry, ojos en su teléfono.

“La próxima vez traeré una familiar extra sólo para ti, Niall”, dice Liam, sentándose al lado, de Harry, al otro extremo del sofá. Harry se tensa… y se siente aún más estúpido por eso.

“Eso nos evitará todos estos problemas. Gracias”, contesta Niall, absorto en su laptop y Harry tuerce sus ojos. Ser Niall Horan debe ser muy práctico.

“Hermano… siento lo de hace un momento...”, dice Liam lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo Harry lo escuche. El chico de ojos verdes deja escapar un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo, su cuerpo se siente liviano de repente.

“Tranquilo. Yo fui el imprudente… se me olvido por completo que estabas en el baño y bueno, creo que ya es hora de que arreglemos el seguro de esa puerta”, dice Harry.

“¡Sí!”, es lo único que dice Liam, tomando un bocado de pizza. Ambos permanecen en silencio por unos segundos, pero Harry necesita recuperar la normalidad entre ambos lo más pronto posible.

“Esto no hubiera pasado si te hubieras duchado con Sophia”, bromea. Liam no se ríe, sólo guarda silencio pensativo.

“Bromeaba”, se disculpa Harry. Tal vez es muy pronto para hacer bromas al respecto.

“No... Lo sé… Y tienes razón… Es sólo que Daniel y yo estuvimos juntos por tanto tiempo… Y ahora ya no…”, comienza Liam y Harry quisiera salir corriendo porque de verdad no quiere escuchar más acerca de Daniel y los lamentos de Liam, pero esto tal vez es mejor que hablar de lo ocurrido en el baño.

“… Y ahora está Sophia, allí… dispuesta… ¿Crees que en verdad no quiero hacer algo al respecto? ¡Claro que quiero! Pero yo estuve con Daniel por tanto tiempo… No sé… Siento que no sé cómo hacer esto del flirtear y las citas de nuevo… Me siento algo perdido, ¿sabes?”, culmina Liam.

“¿O sea que desde que Daniel y tú rompieron… tú no has hecho nada de nada?”, pregunta Harry sin pensar. Liam prefiere morder un pedazo de pizza antes que contestar la pregunta… Harry lo toma como un “Sí”.

“¡Seis meses, Liam!”, exclama, sorprendido… horrorizado de hecho.

“¿Seis meses de qué?”, pregunta Niall.

“Seis meses desde la última vez que te dignaste a pagar tu parte de la renta... ¡No molestes!”, responde Harry de inmediato. Niall se hunde en su laptop nuevamente… Todos en el pequeño departamento saben que la falta del rubio es mucho más vieja que eso

“Siete meses y medio en realidad… Pero no es para tanto, Harry”, dice Liam rodando sus ojos.

“¡Claro que sí!… Yo también estaría masturbándome como loco”, dice Harry haciendo que Liam se sonroje y Harry no puede evitar recordar su rostro necesitado en el espejo.

“Lo que digo es que debemos hacer algo al respecto”, dice desviando la atención del incidente en el baño. “… Y Sophia está justo allí como un regalo del cielo… Lo único que debes hacer es dejar el miedo”.

“Es muy fácil decirlo… Ella puede ser… intimidante”, dice Liam como si hablara de un vampiro.

“Eso es porque tú has estado ignorándola a propósito sus avances… Ella va por todo o nada ahora. ¡Es tu culpa!”. Harry sacude su cabeza al ver como Liam suspira como un niño antes sus palabras.

“No es el fin del mundo, Liam… Sólo necesitas estar en un ambiente más relajados. ¿Qué te parece una doble cita? Sophia y tú… yo y quien sea… En un club, relajados divirtiéndonos. Un encuentro normal, nada profesional. Así la conoces mejor y tal vez te animas. Y si te pones torpe o tímido yo estaré allí para azotarte en la frente. Lo único que tienes que hacer es volver al ruedo. Y si no funciona con Sophia, será con la que siga entonces”, dice Harry tan seguro como que mañana mismo estará seduciendo alguna de sus estudiantes en la clase de yoga para hacer posible la doble cita… Llevará a la misma Taylor de Derecho si es necesario.

“Eso no suena tan descabellado... De acuerdo. ¡Hagámoslo!”, exclama Liam entusiasmado.

“¡Ese es el espíritu!”, celebra Harry, feliz de que el incidente en el baño se haya superado fácilmente y porque tal vez no tenga que volver a escuchar a Liam lloriquear por Daniel.

“Ya que tú me vas a ayudar con Sophia, ¿qué tal si yo te ayudo a ti con ese favor por el que me llamaste hace un rato?”, pregunta Liam.

“Olvídalo. No es tan importante. Niall se comió mi paquete de galletas”, dice Harry arrojando una bola de papel hacia el rubio, fallando miserablemente. ¡Suertudo irlandés! “Pensé que si aún estabas en camino podría pedirte que me consiguieras un paquete nuevo”, agrega.

“No hay problema… Puedo ir a buscarlas ya mismo”, propone Liam, yendo a la cocina. Harry mira la espalda desnuda de su amigo moverse hacia la cocina… un flashback de él abriendo la puerta del baño lo ataca… Liam completamente desnudo de espaladas a él… masturbándose…

“En serio Liam… No… no es nada, déjalo… En todo caso tú no eres el que debería ir a buscar mis galletas”, dice Harry tratando de borrar aquellas imágenes de su mente, para encontrarse con la realización de que ese bóxer negro hace ver el trasero de Liam más diminuto de lo que en realidad es…

“¿Por qué eres tan necio? Déjalo que vaya por ellas… Problema resuelto”, interviene Niall convenientemente.

“¡No!”, dice enfático Harry, tal vez demasiado. A veces en verdad odia a Niall. “Pero eres un amor Liam por ofrecerte”, agrega malicioso, buscando una reacción en el irlandés.

“Lo que sea por ti, cariño”, dice Liam desde la cocina.

“¡Por favor!”, ruega Niall, volteándose para mirar a Harry, suplicante.

“Él está de humor”, responde Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

“¿Alguien quiere una cerveza?”, pregunta Liam. “Yo”, Niall y Harry responden al unísono. Liam le entrega la suya a Niall y luego a Harry, que en un impulso lo toma de la cintura y lo obliga a sentarse sobre su regazo, Harry puede sentir la sorpresa en Liam pero este pronto se repone y sube sus piernas en el sofá divertido. El abdomen velludo de Liam cosquillea el antebrazo de Harry, causándole una extraña sensación en el estómago. Pero Harry lo ignora, es hora de la vengar sus galletas y necesita distraerse de sus extraños pensamientos sobre Liam… con Liam semidesnudo… sentado en su regazo...

“¡Travieso!”, dice Liam juguetón, tomando su cerveza y la de Harry para ponerla en el suelo. Luego Liam abraza al chico de ojos verdes por el cuello, frotando su rostro velludo cariñosamente con el suyo. El olor fresco a jabón en Liam es particularmente placentero para Harry, que reacciona abrazando a su peludo amigo por el abdomen desnudo. Un quejido de Niall es su premio.

“¡Por favor!”, suplica nuevamente, fastidiado. Mirando como sus amigos se acarician tiernamente.

“¿Por qué nuestro amor es tan molesto para tí?”, pregunta Harry en forma extremadamente dramática. Niall tuerce sus ojos mientras Liam deja escapar una pequeña riza infantil.

“¿Podrían solo dejar de hacer eso?”, pregunta Niall. El fastidio en su rostro es pura y simple belleza para Harry.

“¿Por qué? Sólo estamos demostrando un poco nuestro amor”, responde Harry dando pequeños besos en el hombro de Liam. Su piel se siente fresca, suave.

“¡Es espeluznante!”, gruñe Niall.

“¡Creo que nuestro amigo es homofóbico!”, dice Liam, fingiendo tristeza. Harry ama cuando Liam le sigue el juego. Se ríe traviesamente sobre él cuello de Liam, aspirando el olor de su piel. Harry lo encuentra agradable, tal vez demasiado agradable, tanto que la sensación en envía un pequeño choque eléctrico al miembro. Harry trata de ignorarlo.

“¡No lo soy!”, protesta Niall. “Tengo varios amigos gay”, agrega orgulloso.

“¿Por qué nos odias entonces?”, pregunta Harry divertido, ahora acariciando el pecho de Liam con una mano. Liam se acomoda en su abrazo, aún más cerca, hasta que Harry puede sentir la respiración de Liam sobre su nuca, mientras disfruta del cosquilleo en la palma de su mano, del sube y baja acompasado de aquel pecho velludo. De pronto la habitación se torna más caliente.

“¿Quieren parar de una vez por todas? ¡No es divertido… Estoy hablando en serio!”, dice el irlandés, volteándose a su computadora, tratando de ignorarlos.

“¡Uuuuh! Está enojado”, susurra Liam juguetón. Su aliento cálido en su cuello de Harry lo hace temblar, su mente visualiza de inmediato aquellos labios jadeantes en el baño.

“Si, que lo está”, ríe Harry, ignorando sus propios pensamientos. “Él no puede soportar el verdadero amor”, agrega asegurándose de que Niall lo escuche, su mano aun acariciando el pecho de Liam a pesar de que el irlandés ya no les presta atención. Pero Liam sigue relajado sobre él…. Así que Harry continua con la única excusa de que se siente bien tener a Liam así…

“¡Ustedes están locos!”, dice Niall, nuevamente mirando a sus amigos manosearse. Harry malévolo, desafiante, piñizca el pezón derecho de Liam, sacándole un jadeo en sorpresa, mientras todo su cuerpo se estremece. Liam se incorpora sobre el regazo de Harry, repartiendo una mirada de nerviosismo entre el chico de ojos verdes y el rubio.

Harry siente su miembro saltar un poco, de repente obteniendo gran placer de jugar con sus dos amigos. Piensa que tal vez en momento de detenerse pero le gana la curiosidad de saber hasta dónde puede llevar esto. ¿Qué tanto se requiere para hacer explotar el temperamento de Niall? ¿Hasta dónde es capaz Liam de seguirle el juego?

“Sé lo que haces Harry… Y es estúpido… Todo por unas insípidas galletas…”, protesta el irlandés, desconectando su laptop y recogiendo sus papeles del escritorio. Mientras, Liam sigue tenso en su regazo y Harry lo hala hacia él, recostando su espalda contra su pecho, a pesar de la ligera resistencia de su amigo.

“… Pero no va a funcionar”, continua el rubio. “… Sigan con sus jueguitos, sigan… ¡Van a terminar cogiendo, ya verán!”, agrega tomando su laptop bajo uno de sus brazos.

“¿Y quién dice que no hemos cogido?”, responde Harry divertido, posando un beso en la oreja de Liam, mientras su mano derecha se desliza por el abdomen velludo hasta que sus dedos se pierden ligeramente dentro de los bóxeres de su amigo, que se tensa aún más si es posible… Los juegos entre Liam y Harry jamás habían llegado tan lejos…

“¡Harry!”, jadea Liam quedamente, tan bajo que es casi opacado por el “¡Suficiente!” de Niall que se va como un rayo a su habitación, azotando la puerta de paso. Harry estaría celebrando su victoria si no fuera porque las yemas de sus dedos, más allá de las fronteras del pelo púbico de Liam, ahora son empujados por lo que sin duda es el su miembro en plena erección. La reacción instintiva de Harry es retirar su mano.

“Lo siento”, dice Liam tratando de levantarse pero la siguiente reacción instintiva de Harry es evitarlo, poniendo presión con sus manos en el abdomen y pecho de Liam, hasta que este nuevamente se recuesta sobre su cuerpo. Harry simplemente se deja llevar, el calor de Liam sobre su cuerpo, su mirada pasmada sobre sus ojos verdes… La mano de Harry desciende nuevamente por el abdomen de Liam hasta perderse nuevamente en sus bóxeres. Sus dedos acarician tímidamente la erección… Aún están a tiempo de detener lo que está a punto de pasar, pero Liam está sólo allí, mirando su mano moverse dentro de su ropa interior, respirando agitadamente…

“Seis meses, ¿no?”, pregunta Harry sobre el oído enrojecido. Liam lo mira de inmediato.

“Siete y medio”, jadea el chico de ojos pardos y Harry sólo puede concentrarse en esos labios carnosos y húmedos, atreviéndose por fin a tomar aquel miembro en su mano. Liam deja salir un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, cerrando sus ojos, relajándose nuevamente sobre su amigo.

La mano de Harry se cierra y abre sobre Liam y no puede más que describir la sensación como extraña, a pesar que es muy similar a cuando Harry se toca así mismo. Pero el miembro ahora en su mano se siente mucho más caliente y más grueso…. Es interesante… excitante. Harry es un ser curioso y táctil. Y ahora más que nada quiere conocer a Liam de una nueva forma, quiere volver a ver aquella cara de necesitad plasmada en el espejo del baño.

La respiración de Liam es agitada, pero con un ritmo estable, haciendo que Harry se sienta seguro de ir más allá. Ambos están juntos en esto. Harry comienza a mover su mano de arriba abajo, lentamente, como midiendo la longitud, probando si lo que funciona para él también lo hace en Liam.

Cuando Harry siente el presemen de Liam humedecer sus dedos, esto no hace más que entusiasmarlo, acelerando sus movimientos, girando su muñeca, memorizando como cada movimiento hace reaccionar a su amigo. Harry no deja de mirar la boca entre abierta de Liam, enmarcada por bello facial; la idea de atacarla con la suya propia se hace presente, pero Harry piensa que eso tal vez sería demasiado, así que se contiene.

Su mano en el pecho de Liam se desliza dentro del bóxer, tomando los testículos de Liam entre sus dedos, como suele hacer consigo mismo. Harry los mueve en su mano, pesándolos, acariciándolos, sintiéndolos rodar dentro del escroto. Liam muerde sus labios y abre sus ojos, su mirada en el cielorraso, su cuerpo comienza a menearse sobre Harry, buscando más caricias.

Harry sigue observándolo y es adictivo. El rostro de Liam, sus reacciones, sus gemidos que trata de contener. Harry se pregunta si Liam es de verdad tan sensible, o si es sólo por los meses en los que no ha tenido esta clase de contacto con otra persona. Siente que tal vez está abusando de la necesidad de su amigo, pero ya ha pasado hace mucho el punto donde podría haberse detenido.

Cuando el miembro de Liam y la mano de Harry que trabaja sobre este se encuentran ahora totalmente libres, fuera de los bóxeres, el agarre de Harry sobre Liam se hace más firme, sus movimientos de arriba abajo más rápidos, acariciando el glande con su pulgar en cada movimiento; su otra mano vuelve al pecho velludo, disfrutando de la sensación de aquellos bellos sobre su piel. Los gemidos de Liam solo aumentan en frecuencia e intensidad cuando comienza a follar la mano de su amigo sin descanso, frotando inconscientemente su trasero contra la erección de Harry atrapada bajo sus ropas. La desesperación de Liam solo incentiva a Harry a mover su mano con mayor rapidez, decidido a llevar a Liam a ese punto sin regreso.

“¡Harry!”, gime Liam y luego de otros cuantos gemidos y contorciones, su torso se tensa y arquea sobre Harry, mientras su cadera sigue frotando su miembro contra el túnel de placer que es aquella mano enorme. Cada envestida expulsa un cordón de semen fuera de Liam, uno tras otro. Harry deja escapar un gemido de fascinación, observando casi hipnotizado los ojos de Liam perdidos en el cielorraso del pequeño departamento, gimiendo ahogadamente cada vez que su miembro dispara una nueva descarga de placer, manchando el suelo enfrente de ellos.

Sin darse cuenta Harry se encuentra meneando su miembro contra el trasero de Liam, mientras su mano libre acaricia su cuello sudado. Harry podría correrse así, de hecho desea hacerlo y cuando el placer se vuelve demasiado, muerde el hombro de Liam, haciéndolo gemir en su lugar. Sin dejar de masturbarlo, haciendo el cuerpo de Liam continúe meneándose contra el suyo, contra su miembro a punto de explotar en sus pantalones.

“¿Ya terminaron con su…?”, escucha Harry el fuerte acento irlandés. Harry voltea su cabeza en sorpresa, recordando la existencia del irlandés.

“¡¿Qué carajos…?!”, pregunta en Niall luego de unos segundos de silencio… Harry puede sentir la crisis existencial en su voz.

“!¿QUE CARAJOS?!”, grita Niall, acercándose. Harry no tiene idea de que hacer o decir, y Liam no está colaborando para nada, desmadejado sobre él, pesado, temblando… cálido, mientras el rubio en frente de ambos está a punto de tener una isquemia cerebral.

“¡SABÍA QUE ESTA MIERDA IBA A PASAR!, grita Niall con horror en su rostro, mirando a sus amigos de arriba abajo… los rastros de semen por todo el lugar.

“¡Niall…!” comienza Harry, pero que puede decir, para ser sincero él esta tan sorprendido como el rubio, aunque no tan indignado.

“¡¿QUÉ?!” grita él irlandés.

“Cálmate”, es todo lo que se le ocurre a Harry por ahora.

“¡NO! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡¿Qué demonios, Harry?!”, pregunta Niall nuevamente… Harry no tiene respuesta que pueda traerle paz a su amigo.

“¡Niall!”. Esta vez es Liam quien trata de intervenir, pero el nombre del irlandés sale en un patético gemido y Harry puede sentir el cuerpo de su amigo aun temblando sobre él.

“¿Tú… aun estas…?”, pregunta tratando de que sólo Liam lo escuche, mirando cautelosamente entre Liam y Niall. Liam sólo atina a tragar saliva y afirmar con su cabeza.

“¡DIOS MIO!” exclama Niall antes de salir como un relámpago del departamento. Entonces Harry queda allí, con Liam hecho masilla en su regazo, aun sumido en su orgasmo. Harry tal vez debería estar teniendo un ataque de pánico como el irlandés… Pero no puede obligarse a sentir ningún poquito de pena o incomodidad por la situación.

Harry trata de ignorar como Liam con sus espasmos involuntarios aun masajea su miembro atrapado dentro de sus ropas y espera paciente a que Liam vuelva en sí, para poder levantarse y encargarse de su propia erección antes de que Niall vuelva… si es que lo hace. Pero el tiempo pasa el chico solo tiembla totalmente desplomado sobre su cuerpo.

“¡Harry!”, gime Liam casi desesperado, ojos entrecerrados.

“¿Qué sucede Liam?”, pregunta Harry ahora algo preocupado por su amigo.

“¡Yo… Harry!”, jadea esta vez aún más desesperado y la mirada de ambos se conectan. Fríos e intensos ojos verdes con cálidos y suplicantes ojos pardos. Harry debería estar en shock, debería tirar a Liam a un lado, correr al baño y lavar el semen de su amigo en su mano, luego correr a su cuarto y encerrarse allí hasta conseguir un nuevo lugar donde vivir; después de todo Liam y él han sido sólo buenos y completamente heterosexuales amigos… que suelen coquetear juguetonamente entre sí.

Sí, Harry debería estar reaccionando como Niall, pero en cambio Harry besa los labios carnosos de su amigo, pasa la lengua por su cuello expuesto. Harry arroja a su amigo de espaldas sobre el sillón, se coloca entre sus piernas, libera su miembro erecto de sus malditos pantalones ajustados y lo toma en su mano junto al de Liam. Harry no huye como Niall, sino que atrapa las muñecas de Liam sobre el brazo del sofá con su mano libre, mientras masturba ambos miembros como con desesperación. Y Harry es recompensado con un Liam gimiendo su nombre entre jadeos, meneándose bajo su cuerpo y su miembro pulsando y deslizándose junto al suyo.

Liam está allí, todo suyo, ojos perdidos en los suyos, boca entre abierta, gimiendo cálidamente sobre rostro, todo sonrojado hasta pecho y su pelvis envistiendo su mano buscando placer. Y luego están esos ojos pardos que lo miran con euforia y un “¡Mierda!” sale entre esos carnosos labios. El miembro de Liam explota nuevamente empapando con su semen caliente su pecho, la mano de Harry y sus miembros.

Harry no pierde tiempo y deja su propio miembro para dedicarse a ordeñar a Liam mientras se sigue corriendo. Lo masturba firme y preciso, curvando su muñeca levemente, buscando brindar el mayor placer en Liam usando lo que aprendió en la sesión anterior. Liam sólo se arquea bajo su cuerpo y Harry jamás se había sentido más orgulloso en su vida.

Harry continúa trabajando a Liam incluso cuando sus testículos parecen haber liberado todo lo que podían dar, pero Liam sigue allí dejándose hacer, gimiendo y exponiendo su cuello y barbilla. Harry no puede contenerse, pronto sus labios y lengua están recorriendo aquella piel y Liam deja escapar más gemidos.

Pronto Harry llega al punto sin retorno, y mientras sigue besando y lamiendo la piel sensible de su amigo, su mano va su propio miembro, lubricado por el orgasmo de Liam. Y allí, soportando su peso sobre una rodilla y la mano que retine las muñecas de Liam contra el sofá, Harry se masturba sobre él, mientras muerde su mentón. Y sabe que no hay nada que lo detenga ahora, todo lo que había acumulado durante los últimos 15 o más minutos puja por estallar... Niall podría entrar por esa puerta y Harry explotaría sin remordimientos.

“¡Liam!”, alcanza a jadear, antes de que su orgasmo se apodere de su cuerpo. Su semen se riega sobre el torso velludo, una descarga tras otra. Harry ruge con cada una, mientras su cabeza da vueltas, su boca succionando la piel de Liam bajo su mentón como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y así como vino, el orgasmo intenso se detiene súbitamente y no puede evitar desplomarse sobre Liam, su cara enterrada en su cuello.

Harry respira como si un elefante estuviera parado sobre pecho, pero no puede evitarlo. Jamás había tenido un orgasmo como ese y todo su cuerpo se siente dormido. Y luego una mano se está enreda en el cabello de su nuca y su cabeza es obligada a levantarse y unos labios están restregando sobre los suyos con pasión. Ahora Harry puede respirar mucho menos y piensa que podría desmayarse. Los labios de Liam le están succionando la vida y Harry jamás se había sentido tan vivo. Luego la lengua juguetona traspasa sus labios y se restriega por todo el interior de su boca; Harry solo puede dejarla tomar lo desee hasta que Liam por fin lo libera.

“Gemiste mi nombre”, dice Liam divertido, y Harry no puede soportar su mirada risueña, ni su sonrisa, así que se entierra nuevamente entre el hombro y cuello de Liam, sonrojado y riéndose como una colegiala. “Claro que gemí tu nombre, no tenía aire para gritarlo”, piensa avergonzado por el maldito cosquilleo en su estómago. ¿Desde cuándo Liam lo hace sentir así?

“No tendrás problemas con Sophia… Besas muy bien”, jadea Harry quedamente, sincero. Es todo lo que puede decir, aun riéndose nerviosamente sobre la piel de Liam. Ninguno de los dos hace un intento por cambiar de posición, más que Liam posando su mano izquierda sobre la espalda baja de Harry, mientras la otra sique enredada en sus mechones de cabello. Harry por su parte, recuesta un lado de su cara sobre el hombro de Liam. Dos respiraciones pesadas es lo único que se escucha en el pequeño departamento, mientras el calor del orgasmo se desvanece poco a poco.

“Eso fue interesante”, dice Harry cuando siente que puede hablar sin quedarse sin aire. Liam sólo asiente con la cabeza. Desde su posición Harry puede ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, que lo contagia de inmediato. El semen entre sus cuerpos y ropa comienza a sentirse incomodo, pero Liam permanece bajó él, acariciándolo, contento y relajado, no parece tener planes de levantarse muy pronto. “Esto es bueno”, piensa Harry, “Se siente bien… incluso normal”. Y ambos permanecen por unos minutos más en silencio.

“Creo que deberíamos limpiarnos”, dice Harry al fin, algo incómodo por la posición

“Um hu”, es la respuesta de Liam. Pero el chico no se mueve un centímetro.

“¿Estas bien?”, pregunta Harry un poco preocupado. Tal vez Liam necesita más “ayuda” y Harry no tiene ningún problema en seguir dándosela.

“Sí… Sólo exhausto”. Responde Liam con otra sonrisa que Harry mira embobado.

“Estas tomando todo esto demasiado bien”, Harry dice de repente, sin poder contenerse. Liam no está en lo absoluto volviéndose loco por lo que acaban de hacer. No es algo que Harry esperaría de él. La situación definitivamente no es normal, no para el tipo de relación que ambos llevan. Pero Liam está allí, como un gato perezoso que acaba de comer, como si nada. Harry está genuinamente sorprendido e intrigado.

Sus palabras parecen hacer el truco, sin embargo. Liam trata de levantarse. Harry se arrepiente de inmediato, pero esta vez no lo detiene. Ambos se retuercen un poco mientras se incorporarán y acomodan sus miembros en sus ropas, hasta quedar sentados a extremos opuestos del sofá… la mayor distancia posible entre ambos.

“Siempre estamos coqueteando uno entre nosotros, Harry…”, rompe el silencio Liam. “… ¿Nunca has pensado como sería de verdad?… ¿Cómo sería si tú y yo… hiciéramos esto…?

“No”, dice Harry después de pensarlo un momento.

“Yo sí lo he hecho… a veces…”, responde Liam sonrojándose un poco.

“¿En serio?”, pregunta Harry genuinamente sorprendido.

“En serio”, responde Liam.

“Supongo que estos 7 meses han sido realmente difíciles para ti”, bromea Harry.

“Callate”, responde Liam con una sonrisa. “Han sido siete meses y medio… Y la verdad lo he pensado incluso antes que Daniel y yo termináramos”, se confiesa. Harry no puede evitar su rostro de genuina sorpresa. Jamás en su vida se imaginó que Liam pudiera fantasear sobre él. Tal vez llevó sus juegos demasiado lejos y Liam se dejó envolver. Harry no puede evitar sentirse culpable y Liam parece notarlo en su rostro.

“Sólo era curiosidad, nada serio… Por favor no pienses que estoy enamorado de ti o algo así... No quiero que las cosas se tornen raras o incomodas entre nosotros” dice. Harry no puede evitar reírse mentalmente de eso último, sobre todo por lo que acaba de pasar.

“¿Y fue como esperabas?”, Harry pregunta, coqueto, tratando de demostrarle a Liam que su confesión no puede hacer más incómoda o extraña la situación de lo que ya es.

“Para ser honesto… Fue mejor”, dice Liam esquivando la mirada de Harry que adora cuan abiertos pueden ser el uno con el otro. Si esto no destruye su amistad, nada lo hará.

“¡Bien! Fue un placer ayudar a cumplir tus fantasías”, dice felizmente.

“¡Cállate!”, dice Liam divertido.

“¿Y ahora qué?”, pregunta Harry.

“No lo sé… Podríamos seguir como antes… Esto no tiene que ser de esto un drama complicado”, trata Liam. Harry está de acuerdo, pero hay un problema.

“¿Y Niall?, pregunta mirando a la puerta del departamento con preocupación.

“Niall es un hombrecito ya… Lo superará”, responde Liam enfático.

“¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!”, pregunta Harry sorprendido por la fría actitud de Liam.

“Estoy tratando de no enloquecer aquí también, Harry… Ayúdame un poco sí… Colabora… No hagamos más grande esto de lo que ya es”, dice Liam por primera vez sonando como el Liam que Harry conoce.

“OK… Lo siento… Es que esto no es cualquier cosa… ¿Pero no es una mala cosa tampoco? ¿No?... Digo, creo”.

“No es malo, no”, responde Liam y Harry suspira aliviado por la respuesta.

“Le conseguiremos un terapeuta a Niall… ¡Eso haremos!”, dice Liam de repente y Harry no sabe si bromea o si habla en serio.

“¿Qué hay de Sophia? Aun quieres que te ayude con eso”.

“No sé… Ahora mismo no tengo cabeza para ella”. Harry no sabe por qué, pero esa respuesta lo alegra.

“¿Podemos hacer esto de nuevo?”, pregunta Harry limpiando sus manos en su pantalón. Liam lo piensa por un instante.

“Creo que sí… Si tú quieres, claro”, responde Liam mirándolo.

“Sí quiero”, responde Harry con una sonrisa. Tal vez sea una locura, pero aquello fue realmente placentero… vale la pena volver a repetirlo.

“¡De acuerdo!”, dice Liam, también con una estúpida sonrisa. Luego la puerta del apartamento se abre de repente y Harry sólo puede ver un manchón amarillo moverse como rayo hacia ellos.

“¡Ok! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!... ¿Están cogiendo?... ¿Desde hace cuándo están cogiendo?... ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron?!... Necesito saber esto porque ustedes son mis amigos, mis hermanos y acaban de destruir todo lo sagrado en lo que yo creía… Pero yo tengo varios amigos gay… puedo soportarlo…”, dice el rubio a la velocidad de la luz, parándose enfrente de ambos con la mayor cara de angustia de la historia, esperando una explicación. Pero Liam y Harry sólo atinan a mirarlo como niños regañados, sus manos cubriendo sus entrepiernas, viendo la cara de preocupación del irlandés tornarse en una de asco mientras olfatea el aire.

“¡Apesta a semen aquí!”, dice Niall con una expresión neutra antes de volver a dejar el departamento.

“Necesitamos conseguirle el mejor terapeuta de la ciudad”, suspira Liam luego de que el irlandés azotara la puerta en su huida. Harry no puede evitar sonreír.

“Esto no hubiera pasado si no se hubiera comido mis galletas”, suspira divertido. Liam rueda sus ojos por su comentario y Harry no puede esperar para hacer esos ojos pardos rodar nuevamente… pero de placer.


End file.
